Japão no país das Maravilhas
by Lyssia-san
Summary: Quando você bebe demais, pode ter divagações e sonhos estranhos, ainda mais apos ler um livro inglês nosense de um sonho bizarro de uma menininha de vestido azul...Mas estara tudo bem, se você não se esquecer de levar sua camera. Yaoi/Varios Casais


**Yo ^^**

**Bem, antes de mais nada, a idéia da fic pertence a **_**Kimonohi Tsuki**_** e ela me ajudou a escrever algumas partes, então é a co-autora. Agradecimentos a ela, porque só assim pra eu deixar de escrever com os latinos XD"**

**Bem, boa leitura ^-^**

Não sabia como nem quando a reunião tinha se transformado naquilo. Talvez porque Alemanha estava ocupado amarrando os sapatos de Itália ou Inglaterra estivesse com uma

discussão (não muito importante) com França. O fato é que tudo parou para virar uma festa. Sim, uma festa. Porque todos estavam bebendo e tinham várias conversas paralelas. Japão suspirou e pegou o livro de contos de fadas que Inglaterra o deu.

Era uma história que gostava bastante, Alice no país das Maravilhas, uma estranha história, quase nosense de uma menininha de vestido azul que caia num mundo mágico... Só podia ter vindo mesmo de algum dos escritores de Inglaterra-san...

Lia e bebia sem se preocupar com nada. Quer dizer, quase nada. Era precavido o suficiente pra dar uma olha em Grécia, Turquia e França, vez ou outra.

Foi quando tudo começou a ficar estranho... Quer dizer, mais estranho do que geralmente eram as reuniões, um a um (sendo o inglês o primeiro, claro) o álcool começou a subir a cabeça das nações. Estados Unidos, estava desesperado correndo de um lado a outro da sala tentando impedir o inglês de desvestir-se, embora o mesmo já se via ruborizado pelo álcool.

De algum lugar da sala, podia se ouvir um tipo estranho de risada frenética e tonta, misturada com algo como "maple". França, já quase nu, corria de um muito corado suíço, que acertava tudo, TUDO, menos o francês.

China lamentava e praguejava sobre sua vida, e ao ver tinha ingerido tanto, que nem percebia que chorava em ombros russos.

Em algum momento suas pálpebras pesaram... pesaram... pesaram...

"Como vim parar aqui?" perguntou a si mesmo. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em um bosque, a grama bem verde e algumas poucas árvores ao redor. Olhou para sim mesmo e levou um susto. Estava de vestido! E não um vestido qualquer, um vestido azul claro até os joelhos. O vestido de Alice!

Viu um buraco na parte inferior de uma das árvores e se aproximou com cautela, passou, agachado, por um túnel estreito até ver que tinha um grande buraco no fim. Olhou para baixo, vendo vários moveis flutuando.

"Com certeza é um sonho." Murmurou pra si mesmo.

"Ou seja, você também está aqui!" levou um susto e virou-se deparando-se com Polônia, que estava sentado na entrada do túnel, olhando pra dentro. "Tenho certeza que o Lith estava me pedindo ajuda quando caiu, a cara dele estava, tipo, totalmente genial e tão fofa~! Ou seja, você devia ter visto!"

Japão se moveu, na intenção de sair dali, mas quando chegou no fim do túnel, Polônia não saia da entrada.

"Er... com licença..." pediu, enquanto tentava driblar o loiro.

"Não! Só saio com uma condição!"

"Não tenho muita escolha, então..."

"Ou seja, me dá o vestido e eu saio da frente!"

"Hã?"

"Se você fica bem com ele, eu devo ficar, tipo, totaaaalmente genial! Fui feito pra esse vestido... ou o contrario!" tentou agarrar Japão, que foi rápido o suficiente para esquivar. "Vamos, não é nada de mais!" o moreno se arrastava para trás, tentando sair de perto do polonês.

"Se não me der sua capital será Varsóvia."

_Isso não tem sentido_, pensou o japonês, mas preferiu não comentar.

"D-desculpe, podemos resolver de outra manei-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" tarde demais, Japão estava caindo por aquele estranho buraco, passando por aqueles moveis voadores. Era muita sorte a saia do vestido ter enchido de ar, formando um pára-quedas improvisado. Caia, caia e caia, lentamente graças ao seu vestido.

"Nunca pensei que diria isso... Mas ainda bem que estou com essa... roupa..."

Olhava ao redor enquanto caia, observava as coisas ao redor.

Ao ver, era um buraco muito fundo, não conseguia ver o fim.

Logo encontrou uma abajur caindo também...só que mais devagar, como se flutuase...um Abajur? E o acendeu

Muitas coisas caiam junto de si... Mas flutuavam do que caiam na verdade.

"Parece que não existe logica neste lugar..." dizia ao observar uma lareira em pleno buraco. Talvez não fosse o melhor lugar para ser racional como um japonês...

Logo pode ver um mapa-múndi estendido pelo caminho...Um mapa-múndi? Só que estava de cabeça para baixo, e totalmente desordenado, por exemplo, França e Inglaterra continuavam perto uma da outra...Mais nós mares norte americanos. Era tudo muito estranho...Talvez devesse ter percebido que era um sinal do que encontraria, mais quando você está em queda livre, mesmo lentamente, não é exatamente aquilo com que você se preocupa, mesmo sendo um frio japonês...

Até que chegou ao chão... Mas não sofreu nenhum ferimento... Na verdade, caiu de cabeça em algo bem macio.

"... Sr. Japão... Por favor... Poderia sair de cima?"

Japão olhou para baixo e percebeu, desconcertado, que estava em cima de Lituânia.

"Desculpe, Lituânia-san!" levantou-se rápido e percebeu que os três bálticos estavam ali, não só Lituânia. "Como vieram parar aqui?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas acho que entramos aqui porque Polônia disse que devíamos ver uma coisa." Falou Estônia, pensativo.

"O que importa é que aquele maldito não fez nada pra me ajudar!" gritou Lituânia.

"O-o que fazemos agora?" perguntou Letônia, hesitante.

"Bem, procuramos outra saída, creio eu." Respondeu Japão e caminhou por um corredor colorido, sendo seguido pelos três bálticos.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada, chegaram a uma sala, sem saída e com uma pequena cortina no final. Já estavam se virando pra ir embora quando ouviram.

"Japão, como pode colocar a mim, o rei dos nórdicos, como uma mera porta?" Japão foi até a cortina, abaixou-se e a puxou. O que viu era chocante. Viu Dinamarca. Ou melhor, uma porta que tinha a cara do Dinamarca. Esfregou os olhos e depois voltou a olhar. Continuava lá.

"Dinamarca-san o que...?" não teve tempo de continuar.

"Eu já tive muitas aventuras, sabe. Não devia ter virado uma porta! Ontem mesmo! Eu vivi uma aventura incrivel! Tentei visitar o Norge, mas do nada começou a nevar muito. Eu, o rei dos nórdicos, não poderia desistir por isso. Então continuei corajosamente, mas o Norge não queria abrir a porta da casa pra mim quando consegui superar os obstáculos. E agora eu sou uma porta, que coisa, né? Falando nisso outro dia eu..."

"Como eu passo por essa porta Dinamarca-san?" perguntou Japão, com toda sua educação, mesmo que o jeito que Dinamarca não parava e falar o irritasse um pouco.

"Você sonha com isso e não sabe? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mas tudo bem, o rei das portas te ajuda! Tem que tomar chá que deixa pequeno!"

Japão sorriu, ah, chá! Mais é claro, aos seus pés, como que magicamente, e realmente de mágica se tratava, uma xicarinha se materializou, pegou a e tomou, e num piscar de olhos ficou pequeno... bem pequeno... e assim foi abrir a porta. Só tinha um pequeno problema...

"Não abre Dinamarca-san" falou confuso.

"Em cima da mesa! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Que tal a minha vingança? Eu sou mesmo o mais inteligente e incrivel de todos!" Japão se afastou um pouco, sacou sua inseparável katana (de algum lugar) e cortou os pés da mesa para alcançar a chave.

"O que você está fazendo, senhor Japão? Isso não é perigoso?" gritou Letônia, começando a chorar. O incrivel era que ele chorou até as lágrimas alcançarem seus joelhos. Isso o assustou e o fez chorar mais.

"Espere, Letônia! Não precisa se assustar tanto!" pediu Estônia, mesmo que também estivesse tremendo.

"Vamos ficar calmos, ele só vai passar por uma porta!" pediu o pobre Lituânia.

Como o nível das águas/lágrimas só aumentava, Japão decidiu que era mais inteligente sair dali o mais rápido possível e colocou a chave na fechadura.

"O que está fazendo, nem pediu o consentimento do rei das portas!" o moreno ignorou totalmente o comentário e foi abriu de uma vez. Mas... como é que Dinamarca continuava falando? Quase pode ouvir uma voz em sua cabeça, dizendo: _não existe coisa, nem no mundo real, nem no mundo dos sonhos, que faça Dinamarca ficar quieto._

"Todas as portas do mundo vão te odiar de agora em diante, eu, O REI DAS PORTAS, vou fazer que elas-" uma onda muito grande veio e fez as dobradiças da porta-Dinamarca se soltarem.

Em um instinto de sobrevivência, Japão se agarrou a porta, e ambos flutuaram pelo rio das lágrimas de Letônia, que continuava aumentando.

"Heeeeeei, isso me lembra a era viking!" gritou Dinamarca, já se preparando pra falar. O moreno olhou para o loiro, aflito. "Então, eu antigamente era muito incrivel. Era o rei! Mas isso eu continuo sendo..." Japão olhou em volta, e viu algo que lhe chamou muito a atenção, uma silhueta de homem, que pode perceber que tinha cabelos loiros... mas um homem com... orelhas de coelho? E não só isso, estava se afogando. Podia ver aquelas orelhas e braços erguidos pro alto, tentando se salvar. Ficou aliviado quando viu que o homem (ou seria coelho?) chegou à margem e saiu do rio. "Continuando com a minha história." Ah, sim quase havia se esquecido de Dinamarca. Não que isso fosse fácil, já que tinha a impressão que o loiro nunca pararia de falar, enquanto alguém estivesse ali para ouvir.

Japão não pensou mais vezes, e pulou no rio. A correnteza e as ondas o atrapalhavam muito, mas conseguiu chegar ao lugar que viu o homem. Era a entrada de uma floresta.

Seguiu por entre as árvores grandes e com uma aparência meio assustadora.

"HAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" virou-se, assustado procurando algo pelas árvores. Estava já se achando louco, quando viu algo loiro em uma das árvores. Continuou olhando para aquele ponto, tentando decifrar o que era aquilo, quando... "The hero is here!" e America apareceu onde estava aquela coisa loira. Que, aliais, era sua mexa sobressalente no topo de sua cabeça.

"America-san..." Japão engoliu seco e observou o loiro. Ele estava com uma roupa um tanto curiosa. Era rosa e roxa e de mangas compridas, mas também tinha orelinhas de gato e patas, no lugar de mãos. Começou a procurar alguma coisa no vestido, mais por _instinto_ que outra coisa, e, de alguma forma inexplicável, achou uma câmera.

"O que houve, Japão?" e os flashes dominaram o local, ajudando na qualidade das fotos. Até que America desapareceu e só deixou aquela mexa do cabelo aparecendo.

"America-san?"

"Vá em frente, tem dois irmãos que podem te ajudar!" gritou, de cima de uma árvore, e voltou a ficar visível.

"Etooo... obrigado. Por que está ajudando?" perguntou o moreno, sorrindo calmamente para America.

"Não é obvio?" um silêncio se instalou. "Porque eu sou o herói! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" e com isso desapareceu e Japão pode ser aquela mexa correndo pra dentro da floresta, deixando a risada escandalosa cada vez mais distante.

Suspirou, perguntando-se para onde devia ir. Foi então que voltou a ver o vulto com orelhas de coelho. Ele pulava para longe. Japão não tinha interesse naquilo, mas talvez pudesse perguntar onde ia achar os tais irmãos.

"Espere, por favor!" pediu alto, para ser ouvido. O homem-coelho virou um pouco a cabeça e pulou, dessa vez mais rápido, para longe dali. "EI!" e Japão foi atrás.

Até porque, continuar naquela floresta não parecia uma coisa boa.

**Continua...**


End file.
